


Let the Games Begin

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Rona likes the slaying, but she's not sure about girls. Faith has a way of breaking down barriers.





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviswhataguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswhataguy/gifts).



> Requested: Faith/Rona, Rona's arm in a sling, PG-13ish, post-S7.

Just because things could be worse doesn't mean it's all good. Surviving Sunnydale, going from Potential to Slayer -- doesn't suck. And the emails from jolly old England are evidence enough to Rona that she made the right choice to stay in the States; from the sound of it, Buffy's hardly sleeping at all between rebuilding the Council and running herd over her girls. Faith's style of leadership is just as harsh, but something about it comes across more tolerable. First impressions mean a lot, and she and Buffy never found the right foot to get off on.

On the other hand, Boston rains almost as much as England, not to mention Caridad went with Buffy, leaving Rona an island in a sea of Caucasians. She didn't even stand out this much when her dad switched jobs and she had to transfer schools, right in the middle of the sixth grade. Faith's apparently fallen back toward the Southie accent of her youth, but the prison-influenced ghetto slang still occasionally makes Rona cringe, think of her brother the wanna-be gangbanger, Uncle Philippe who always talked about white folks smelling funny. She considers herself a modern girl, unconstrained by tradition, and the more she learns about her demon heritage the more she wonders what lies beneath other people's skin.

She wouldn't be dwelling on it, or anything else, except that she's confined to the house with a broken arm. Second time, same arm; hurts as much as the first, for all it's healing faster. Faith practically ripped the demon's face off, and that protectiveness was kind of sweet, but it's more disturbing to realize she's thinking of it as *sweet*. Because she's always liked boys, and becoming a Potential and then a Slayer, living with all those girls, was bad enough without realizing more than one of them was gay. Not like it was a membership requirement, it just feels weird and makes it even harder to figure out what she's feeling, let alone why.

Faith arrives later with soup from the deli, already in casual order-giving mode.

"Remember, tomorrow? We're startin' workouts again."

Rona hands back the spoon with a sigh. "Treadmill time?"

"Dude. One-arm pushups."

"In a pig's eye!"

Faith chuckles, pulls her legs up in the chair to crack her toes. Rona wonders how comparably weird it is to find someone's feet attractive.  
  
"You ain't gettin' out of it." She tosses Rona the other Playstation controller, hits the TV remote. "But if you can outgun me? Half hour, instead of an hour."

Rona eyes the controller. "Right. 'Cause playing one handed makes it *so* fair."

Faith tucks her right hand into her back pocket, raises an eyebrow. "If I win, I'll make it worth your while."

Vampires can hear a heart beat faster; Slayers can't. And her skin makes her blush invisible, though she could swear she's giving off heat. She had vague thoughts about Principal Wood, until Faith took him to her bed, and then her thoughts were of them together, and now they're something new.

"Like what?"

"I'll think of somethin'." Faith grins and hits START. "Let the games begin."


End file.
